


Mr. Ketch and Mr. Davies

by TwelvesImpossibleSouffle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Destiel will happen later, Ketch saves him, M/M, Mick and Ketch become honarary Winchesters, Mick and Ketch help over throw the british men of letters, Mick lives, Starts off at school with tiny Mick and Ketch, basically I started shipping Mick and Ketch, so AU, then I started thinking of them as being in a secret relationship, then Mick died and I was done, then this came to mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelvesImpossibleSouffle/pseuds/TwelvesImpossibleSouffle
Summary: Basically an overview of Mick and Ketch's relationship before they moved to America. Then Mick converts Ketch over to the Winchester's side, and they help topple the British Men of Letters.So this is horribly written but it was an idea that won't leave me be.Sorry, fandom. Sorry anyone who reads this. Sorry.





	1. Exams

**Author's Note:**

> So I am posting in honor of me finishing sophomore year at highschool with only A's and B's. Also, I attended my last day for the school year today!

Ketch was what most would call special, psychotic, crazy, deranged. Yet he believed that it was so much more than that. He wasn’t just a boy running around killing bugs and small animals because it was fun. It was ever so much more than that. It was his duty. The animals were just practice so that when he was bigger he would know exactly how to kill. What good would it be to try not knowing what he was getting himself into?

His father had made sure that he knew exactly what he was capable of, his responsibility. He was to end the pitiful lives of all those who deserved it, whether they be monsters or just ordinary people who got in the way. His father gave him all the tools and helped refine his skills, making him quite literally the perfect killing machine.

By the time he was prepared to attend the school he was ten. Not that his father waited that long, he started when he was about four, but had been informed of his goals since he was three. His father made sure he knew that he was a monster. Every day he would tell him he was a killer and enjoyed killing so he should embrace it.

Before being sent to school there was a test to see if he was prepared. Well let’s just say, Ketch at one point had a younger brother.

Ketch was sent to Kendricks Academy, to finish his training as a man of letters. Obviously he wouldn’t be one of the intellects running around using his sharp mind to create weapons. He would be a ‘field agent’ sent to execute and murder as commanded by the people in charge.

Kendricks was a place where Ketch was allowed to do as he pleased. People where scared of the boy who took no shame in his obsession with murdering creatures.

Ketch drifted through his time at the school, doing well in all of his classes because his mind was almost as sharp as his knives.

He never had any friends, but this never worried him. He never actually believed he needed one, nor would he want one. Yet there is a special thing about Ketch, every moment of his life he had had his father telling him exactly what to do. Shortly after attending school he decided he needed this. Further than just being given orders by his teachers while sitting through their classes. He needed someone to prevent him from getting out of hand, to hold back his murderous tendencies. Because he did not believe the headmistress would feel too happy about him slaughtering her students.

But, he argued, they didn’t give him enough game time. Meaning he wasn’t allowed to practice fighting. Only about once a month did students fight anything or anyone.

Basically he needed someone to be his reason. It would have to be someone who deserved his time, someone who knew what they were doing, and someone who could handle a person like Ketch.

He searched amongst the students for months, watching them documenting everything about them, throwing them away in his mind, because none of them met his standards. Not one single child was what he was looking for.

Then something changed.

When Ketch was twelve he saw a boy. Michael Davies.

He was the top of all his classes. He studied alchemy and seemed to breathe the difficulties that flunked other students. Latin was as easy for him as if he had been born thinking in it. There was only one problem. He was attached. There was another boy named Timothy, Michael’s best friend.

Timothy made him untouchable. He would have loyalties to him and only to him. The boy would stay away from a psychotic kid who was rumored to have murdered his brother, not only for his own safety but for that of his friend.

 

Ketch was going through his every day activities. Waking up, skirting around his roommate, changing, brushing his teeth, then running downstairs to get breakfast.

A very convenient part about being the scariest boy in school was that people made sure there was always breakfast for you, even if you were late.

He walked into the room, his eyes half closed from sleep. He froze halfway to bringing his hand to his eyes.

Michael sat alone at a table, staring into a bowl of cereal. Ketch had to keep from smiling; around the boy was a familiar aura to Ketch, the aura of death.  
All he could conclude is that Michael went through the initiation and came out, he had killed Timothy. Ketch stared from the doorway as other students skirted around the other boy. Knowing full well to keep their apologies for later when he had successfully moved on.

Ketch being the type of person he was found his feet pulling him towards the table the other boy was seated at.

He sat down across from Michael, preparing his speech in his mind already.

“Go away I am in no way interested in your sympathy.” Michael snapped.

“Well that’s good considering I came to offer you a deal.”

The other boy’s head snapped up, his dark eyes were red rimmed and he had shadows under his eyes. Ketch grinned, all sharp white teeth, he was in fact human unlike Ketch killing had an effect on him.

“You see I need a supervisor of sorts, and you need someone who can hone your fighting skills as well as erase whatever you have left of a conscious.”

Michael cocked his head to the side, his face set in a thoughtful expression.

“No.”Was all he said, before looking back into his bowl as if telling Ketch to get lost.

Ketch took this as a challenge.

“Listen if we want to pass at the tops of our classes and get the specific jobs we want than we are going to have to make sure we have the best opportunities and right now that is us working as a two man team.”

Michael seemed to be blatantly ignoring him.

“Not to mention it would be good practice, you telling me what to do, me listening. Working in the exams as an actual team would, with a director and a field agent.”

At this Michael looked back up, he actually straightened out his back and leaned forward. A small smile appearing on his face as he came to a decision, he reached his hand across the table.

“The name is Mick Davies.”

“Arthur Ketch,” he said in turn, shaking the other boy’s hand.

 

They surprised all their teachers come exams. Not that Ketch had ever been bad at the intellect part of school, but he was not one for strategy. He always relied too heavily on brute force, where areas Mick had trouble having enough brute force to in act the most viable plan so he would have to go with the second or third best.

Exams were quite simple, they tossed a whole year into a room together with a bunch of gear and released whatever monster they got their hands on, difficulty levels changing from year to year.

If they didn’t think you could handle yourself they informed you and your parents and you were allowed to flunk that year.

Ketch prided himself in being able to kill almost anything they put in the room. But for the best score not only would he have to kill, but efficiently and prove he was ruthless. Mick on the other hand wouldn’t have to get his hands dirty anymore, he would have Ketch.

They all entered the room, immediately outraged, some students even tried to leave via the door but it was locked, the room was completely void of weapons. Ketch grinned, causing Mick to roll his eyes.

“Arthur you are the only one who finds these prospects encouraging.” Then he sidled a little closer to Ketch, something in the back of his mind warning him that his life was in danger. He didn’t know when he began relying on Arthur Ketch of all people to keep him safe. Not too long ago he would have told you that the other boy was the most likely to bring him bodily harm.

Arthur’s sharp smile kept the other students far behind him.

The headmistress’ voice rang over the intercom, “Hello valued students. Today you will show your ability in a stressful situation, not only that but a near impossible one. I warn you brute force in and of itself will not pass you. Today you will recall spells you have learned, and potions you have brewed. Today you will have to rely on using only what is in the room to allow you to succeed.” Then there was a loud click, signaling the end. The whole class would have ten minutes to prepare.

Mick wasn’t stupid, he knew only students where in the room. Meaning the only materials at hand where other human bodies. He shivered trying to hide the fact that he did so. Arthur only nodded his understanding of the situation. Anyone who called Ketch stupid had no clue what they were talking about.

Then a set of double doors swung open and a swarm of demons entered the room.

The intercoms clicked, “Also, any use of exorcisms is not allowed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off after the last chapter but skips forward to them being young adults. Getting their careers ironed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read. Don't have too much time, life is crazy.
> 
> Sorry

Mick’s first reaction was to dive behind Ketch putting him in front of the oncoming demons. Then he grabbed the back of his shirt, speaking into his neck.

“Ketch, I can only remember one spell that we can use only humans for. It is a blood sacrifice of a virgin, and is highly hypothetical.”

Ketch grinned gesturing to the other students in the room, “Take your pick of the merchandise.”

Mick grimaced, this being a very distasteful situation. The demons where standing still in the center of the room, finally one stepping towards the closest kid and snapping their neck.

“Whoever is easiest to grab, also, guard me as I do the ritual. Ketch when you kill them blood has to be spilt.”

The demons where slowly making their way through the students who were running around in a panic, some trying to fashion weapons out of their belts and such.

Ketch grinned pulling a knife out of his sock, “Of course.”

Arthur then called out for the children to flock towards him so they stood a chance. Twenty or so kids ran to him, hope flooding into their faces when they saw the gleaming of his blade.

“Mick has a plan, we need to keep him safe while he executes it,” Arthur said a grin spreading on his face as he said so.

The other students nodded frantically, Toni Bevell gave them a dirty look she was Arthur Ketch’s biggest rival. Ketch grabbed a random boy who Mick recognized as his only rival in class, which he had complained about to Ketch countless times, because Mick had to beat him to be the best at his chosen path.

“Now don’t be alarmed we need a blood sacrifice,” Ketch cooed before slipping the blade across the other boy’s neck.

They boy’s face was full of shock as blood poured out of his slit throat. A few of the other students backed away, nervously glancing at the demons who were being held at bay by a spell that another student had casted. But the spell would only hold for so long.

Ketch practically tossed the boy’s limp body towards Mick.

Mick’s hands were shaking as he dipped his fingers into the blood covering Charlie’s neck. Then he started to draw in the scarlet liquid, making old designs that probably hadn’t seen the light of day in decades.

The blood started to glow faintly, just as the older spell broke giving the demons access to the other students. Ketch flung himself at one stabbing relentlessly, successfully distracted the mass horde so they wouldn’t come near Mick.

Mick finally finished the patterns and started chanting, “Animam sanguinis pura offero, fugare spiritus inmundos pro persequentibus me ipso. Cara Deo, audi vocem meam, et cessare faciam eos, ut ubi te mittere immunda creaturae semper cum moriar. Non est super terram ingredi prohibebant. Amen.”

The sigils glowed a bright blue creating a light that pierced the room. The demons shrieked, before crumbling into nothingness.

Mick looked up frantically trying to locate Arthur. He found the other boy on his knees, blood dripping down his face from his lips and a cut above his eye. He had a wicked grin on his face, and was surrounded by all the broken bodies of the students murdered by the demons. It was the two of them and about seven other students. Toni Bevell stomped her foot, “This is unfair they are going to give the two of you the most points. Even though you murdered one of your team mates.”

Ketch stood up his face having gone dark, “I work on a two man team.” Then he went a grabbed Mick’s arm, pulling him towards the door which clicked unlocked.

Then he turned to the rest of the students, “Let’s go see if we all passed.”

Toni crossed her arms, reluctantly following Mick and Ketch out of the room, the rest of the class falling in step behind them.

 

The headmistress sat behind her desk smiling at Mick, he had been the one she called forward after they walked inside the office.

“So you’re the clever one then?” Except it was more of a statement.

“Well Ma’am, it was more of a one in a million chance that the spell would even work. Not to mention that it would have been useless without Ketch.”

She grinned evilly, “But Arthur cheated. He brought an unauthorized weapon into testing.”

Ketch grunted, obviously not pleased.

“Last time I checked you guys taught us to break all the rules and always be prepared.” He said this with a warning in his voice, like a dog growling, if you got to close he might just bite.

She nodded, “You wouldn’t be wrong.”

“Well,” she said straightening her back and clasping her hands together, “it looks like you have all passed. Great teamwork.”

Then she waved for them to all leave. She called after them in a warning tone, “Just remember your performance in the exams prove how you will function after you graduate. Subordinates will always be subordinates.”

Toni gave a quick venomous glare towards Mick before she caught Arthur’s gaze, his eyes like a fiery abyss.

 

The day of ‘graduation’ finally came around. Mick got assigned to one of the best bases for moving up the ranks, they were always looking for people who could think outside of the box, and could keep a handle on things in tough situations.

Ketch on the other hand was shipped off to be a field agent on the other side of Europe. Faced with the possibility of never seeing each other again one might think that they would have said good bye or even waved at each other, but being who they were they both just left without a word or even a last look at each other.

 

Arthur Ketch told himself he never needed any friends, this was probably true. He could never stoop so low as to need any form of emotional support. He was the very dictionary definition of a psychopath.

He wasn’t someone that could be held in. He resembled fire; he would spread far and fast, consuming everything that was in his path. No one could rein him in under any circumstances.

Ketch was probably the best field agent that the Men of Letters had in a very long time, meaning he was in very high demand. He was shipped off to different facilities almost weekly, hence having no friends or family to speak of. The big secret behind him was not how good he was it was the fact no one could control him. They threw him around between facilities because he couldn’t be controlled. No one wanted an agent that couldn’t be controlled. So the directors where playing a very dangerous game of hot potato with him.

Eventually they fell into the routine, some even using it to distract their competition and get at the head of their game. But that all ended when Ketch disagreed with one of them and shot them in the back of the head. After that they learned to always be on guard, and to not provoke him or use him for useless tasks. Also, he was being shipped around a whole lot faster.

 

Mr. Davies started on one of the lowest levels of the facility he had been assigned to.

Each day he performed his tasks as they were set out in front of him. He was slowly breaking bones, and stabbing backs to get himself to the top.

It took only a couple years to climb so high up the ladder he was next to the man in charge of the facility. Meaning he only had one back left to break. One career left to ruin.

Unlike Ketch Mr. Davies wasn’t a brute. He resembled something more like snow. He came in appearing almost harmless, and then slowly blanketed everything making it appear beautiful. But before you knew it he had covered everything. Leaving you beneath so much weight and cold you weren’t able to move. He waited performing each back stabbing just right, every step at the right timing. All the while making the next person on the food chain believe he was on their side and fighting for their cause. They never suspected a thing until he had them under his boot and by then they were practically gone, frozen to death under the cool intellect that was Mick Davies.

He was exactly where he wanted to be, just below the man in charge at the facility.

Then something unexpected happened.

 

Mick’s boss walked up to his desk and dropped a folder down, making the younger man look up at him.

“Yes, Mr. Gillian?” Mick asked, keeping his voice cool as he looked away from his computer screen.

“We have a new field agent coming in, read up on him. He will be your responsibility for the time he spends in my facility, understood?”

Mick nodded, he was all too familiar with people shoving the work they themselves didn’t want to do onto him. His boss smiled at him, “And good luck. He’s a handful.” Then he walked away, leaving Mick alone with the folder.

He only sighed and pulled it closer to him. His office mate, Tom snorted while giving him a sad look.

“I heard he shot his boss once, ‘cause he gave him a boring task. Also, heard he killed his whole family and that’s why he’s got none. Not that I think he couldn’t, but it sounds farfetched. Right?”

Mick felt something snap inside his chest, as something clicked in his head. Only one field agent had those rumors floating around them. Meaning Arthur Ketch was being assigned to his facility. Sure enough when he flipped the folder open it had a picture of a tall dark man with Ketch, Arthur written below it.

A smile spread across Mick’s face as he saw the opportunities spread before him. He would be able to finally be the boss, and be able to call this his facility out loud. All he needed was to get Arthur Ketch to choose him one more time. Also, prevent him from strangling him for some obscene reason.

 

When Ketch walked through the doors he was expecting the usual response, people would stare at him some out right gawking.

He strolled in with a smirk on his face, only to be stopped short. Mick Davies was all his brain supplied him with. Not that he had a good excuse for knowing what the boy looked like grown up, but what could he say, he needed to make sure that his promise was true. They would help each other get the careers they wanted. He was cemented in that until the day Mick owned everything the Men of Letters did.

“Michael,” he said trying to come off coolly and detached.

Now Mick was the one everyone stared at.

“Arthur,” Mick said a smirk on his face.

Then Mr. Gillian’s head snapped in between the two of them as if processing what was going on.

Ketch squared out his shoulders, took a few steps brining himself a friendly distance in front of Mick. “So what do I do boss?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketch is being Ketch, and Mick is coming up with a new plan. Sorry summary sucks, wrote this last night at 12... oops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been dormant for so long, this last year has been the craziest of my life. I can't promise updates so much, but it is the summer so I will have more free time... no promises for once a week though... I wil try.

“Your first mission briefing will be in my office at five p.m. until then you can familiarize yourself with the facility and the staff.” Mr. Gillian’s voice was slightly higher pitched, Ketch obviously scaring him with his general demeanor.

“I wasn’t talking to you sir. As far as I am concerned you call diddley darn of the shots I execute,” he kept his back to the supervisor the whole time a scowl set on his face, “Mr. Davies on the other hand, will be my handler of sorts. What would you like me to do Mick?”

Mick’s gaze flickered to the floor, he had to make Mr.Gillian believe he was on his side. If the man knew he wanted his job then he would feel threatened, making the whole job more difficult. “Mr. Ketch I don’t believe you understand how this works, I am your handler yes, but Mr. Gillian is my boss.” His voice was smooth and cool as he finally looked up making eye contact with the other man.

“Actually,” Ketch scooted closer using his forefinger to lift Mick’s chin up, “I only take orders from the most intelligent and attractive person in the room.” Dropping his voice enough to make it sound flirty.

Mick raised an eyebrow, “Now that is unprofessional. Apologize to your superior officer please, and remove your hand before I file a harassment charge.”

Ketch laughed removing his hand, “Sorry for being honest mister Gills. I promise to tune you out for the duration of my stay. Now what is my assignment, so I have time to do the appropriate research.”

Mick grimaced, “There is a file on my desk, follow me.”

Ketch grinned, winking back at the supervisor before tailing after Mick. He felt his pulse jump with excitement, he would get a chance to finally fulfill the promise he made when he was twelve. Mick would be the big boss in the smallest span of time possible.

Mick slammed the door when Ketch made it through, before turning around to glare at him.   
“You can’t just do that, he is my boss.”

“He doesn’t deserve to be, he’s a dimwit.”

“Arthur you don’t even know him.”

“Well compared to you he doesn’t deserve that job or any for that matter.”

Mick grinned, “So will you help me get it then? More discreetly though, he likes me which gives me the upper hand.”

Ketch smiled leaning closer, “Of course, anything for someone with such pretty eyes.”

A blush spread across Mick’s cheeks, “Stop the act they are gone, we can perform our business action in a professional manner.”

Ketch grinned, his teeth like white daggers, “Well I can see nothing’s changed, you still think I am not interested in you. Even though you were the most attractive person in our class.”

“No Arthur, I know you are interested in sleeping with me, just the same as when we were in school. But as always I am not interested in having a tryste with you. Especially when I could be spending said time concocting a plan to get my facility publically recognized as mine. Now kindly step back and let’s get to work.”

He took a step back motioning towards the desk, “Lead the way Mr. Davies.”

Mick walked past him hiding the small smile on his face, he knew that Arthur only acted like this around him. It was like the second he walked in and saw Mick he was on a drug. His muscles tense, and his tongue loose. This very fact meant that Mick knew he could get Arthur to do most anything for him, at least till he fulfilled his promise and realized he didn’t need friends.

After he sat down in his seat he pulled a file out of a drawer, “So there is a werewolf pack running a bar.”


End file.
